fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ari Blade
Ari Blade (ありぶれいど Ari Bureido) is a former wandering mage of the Magnolia town and a dark-mage of the Tartaros guild. She joined Tartaros, because the world disappointed her and she decided to be an evil creature.She's probably the only dark-mage here, not demon. Appearance Ari is a quite tall teenage girl with an hourglass figure. She has got white hair and black eyes. Her ears are very long, they sometimes cause problems, because people think she's an elf. She wears very simple clothing. Ari wears a simple, sleeveless black or indigo shirt with a white zipper and a long, also black skirt with slightly brighter stripes on it. She seldom wears boots , she is only seen with long yellow socks, or even stockings, which partially discover her toes and her long toenails, Ari often wears big, yellow gloves, covering almost her whole hand and her guildmark. It's surprising that Ari wears a strange cap adorned by two, quite big, straight horns. Her belt is completely black and it's bound with a strange, black tail, looking like a devil's tail. When she was a bit younger, Ari used to wear much more colourful clothes, especially green shirts and green skirts, black high-heels. She also used to polish her nails. As a dark-mage, Ari is much more frightening. She's got blue skin, and much brighter hair, usually appearing as a ponytail bound just at the top of her head. She wears very warm, brown outfit made of leather probably. Ari wears a push-up, one-part costume and long stockings made of the same material as the upper part of her outfit. The clothing is also adorned by a fluffy, bright fur. Ari has got her own tail, which is blue-as her skin. Her guildmark is on her right palm. She is often seen with her companion, Caylet, who is a creature summoned by her, but he looks like a bit tranfigurated, black butterfly with big eyes and a straight tail. Caylet is a demonic apparition, who is summoned by Ari when she wants to kill her opponent using her unique magic, Rupture Internal Organs Operation. Personality Ari is a cheerful girl, a very easygoing and talkative person. She loves talking about "funny" people, who behave like children every time she sees them. She loves fighting and sharing rumors, which is her greatest hobby. Ari likes meeting people, because she likes laughing at them. She sometimes describes her point of view, she says people are just sinners and they are just interested in their bodies, not souls. The dark-mage loves talking with Yagdoriga, because he's probably the only one who understands her problems and feelings. Magic and Abilities Rupture Internal Organs Operation: This Caster-Type Magic allows Ari to produce strange-looking ghost out of her eyes. The apparition can freely travel in Ari's target's body and then attack his/her internal organs. The target feels strange, he/she is much weaker, but the apparition isn't able to kill Ari's target. The ghost can talk, so Ari loves it, because of his specific sense of humour. We could argue about the real source of this magic, because it partially looks like Familiar Spirit Magic or Legend of City. The only difference between them is that the apparition can't merge with Blize's body and make her stronger. The demon summoned by her is called Caylet. Probably Rupture Internal Organs Operation has got many developments and other types, but it hasn't been revealed yet. There are various types of appartitions, for various attacks. Somehow it works as Angel Magic at some point, too. RIOO also gives other various abilities, hoverin in the air thanks to a very big appartition, which shape is a ball. *'Heart Operation': it's her most popular spell. Ari cumulates her magical energy in her eyes and then she releases Caylet. The apparition is controlled by her, but it can talk and move on its own, at some point. It's main ability is merging with the opponent's body and attacking his/her heart. The heart slows its work very much and the target feels bad. He lays on the ground and tries to regain his condition, but it's a hopeless trial. Caylet decided on his own:torture him or not, sometimes even Ari can control Caylet, when he wants to play with its opponent.It's a dangerous spell, but it cannot kill. Caylet cannot stop its target's heart's work forever, so this magic was created only for torturing, not for killing. It's the only spell Ari showed. Superhuman abilities: as a dark-mage, Ari Blade has got unusual superhuman abilities, especially enhanced speed and enhanced strength. It's very helpful when she fights in hand-to-hand combat, which happens very often. With her enhanced strength Ari can quickly cause a little, but strong earthquake. Thanks to her enhanced speed she can run very fast and dash her opponent's attacks quickly, like a panther-some people say. Ari can be even faster than Ikaruga-a very popular and powerful dark mage, who specializes in using swords. Ari's physical abilities level is not very high now, because they are quite "new". Once her speed level was so high that she seemed to use Multiplication Magic. She seemed to have many clones, who attacked her oppoenent at the same time, but probably it isn't Multiplication Magic. The same situation happened when Racer fought with Mirajane. Master hand-to-hand combatant: As a dark-mage, Ari is a very skilled fighter and hand-to-hand combatant. Thanks to her enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced agility and recovery ability, she can defeat about 50 people in a moment, in the blink of an eye. She knows some special hits and she knows the whole human anatomy, but her fighting style is very primitive, based on kicking random limb of her opponent or his/her stomach. She has got also very professional acrobatic skills, because she is often seen jumping very high, rolling or climbing-and then jumping on her oppoent with a spectacular figure made by her in the air. Synopsis Gallery Dof2-osamodas-female.jpg|Ari's alternative appearance osamodas_02.jpg|Ari with animals Trivia *Ari Blade's appearance is based on Osamodas-a character from the game Dofus and Wakfu. *Ari means "ant" Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Magnolia Town Resident Category:Tartaros Category:Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Wandering Mage